1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a backplane wiring system for electrical printed circuit cards composed of a backplane printed circuit board with inserted contact pins and centering strips formed as a rectangular housing which is opened on side and which can be plugged over the contact pins wherein the open side allows the acceptance of plugs or clip connectors. The centering strips are provided with floors through which the contact pins extend.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art backplane wiring is usually executed such that the printed circuit cards are inserted into the backplane printed circuit board from the front and plugs of a transfer or input system are inserted from the back onto the corresponding contact pins of the backplane printed circuit board. Known backplane wiring systems are constructed such that they are provided with a pin field which is arranged in a grid-like manner only at those locations where the front printed circuit cards are to be mounted. These known backplane wiring arrangements have a number of disadvantages. First, the backplane printed circuit board cannot be completely utilized, second there is a lack of utlization of the space of the backplane printed circuit board with clip connectors or plugs since much space is wasted. Depending upon the intended use of the device, different backplane printed circuit boards must be individually manufactured and stored in applications of the prior art.